The present invention relates to clamping tongs for chain conveyors.
An apparatus of such character is known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 644,816. In this apparatus, retention of the movable clamping jaw in its closed position is effected by means of a pawl coupling. To this end, a ratchet wheel is non-rotatably connected with the movable clamping jaw. A spring-biased pawl, which is pivotable in the housing, engages the ratchet wheel in the locking position. The drawback of this apparatus is its complex design and also the fact that it is necessary to actuate two different levers in order to open and close the clamping tongs. A corresponding apparatus according to published European patent application No. 241,631, wherein a coil spring lock is provided in lieu of the pawl coupling, is not less complex regarding its design and its operation.